1. Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to the deployment of trusted services on mobile platforms. More particularly, embodiments relate to inputting security-sensitive data into mobile platforms.
2. Discussion
Trusted services for mobile applications such as m-commerce (mobile commerce) may be relevant to the future growth of a wide variety of system-on-chip (SoC) platforms. While traditional applications can execute on the main applications processor in an un-trusted environment provided by the host operating system (OS), trusted services may execute within a trusted environment (i.e., outside the trust boundary of the host OS on the applications processor) provided by a secure element. To function correctly, these trusted services might use high-assurance data obtained from one or more security-sensitive input devices (e.g., touch screen, keypad, GPS receiver). Other un-trusted host applications, however, could concurrently access these same input devices, leading to potential security and/or authenticity concerns. Furthermore, such concerns may also be heightened for environments in which the input devices connect to the SoC via a range of interfaces, e.g., I2C (Inter-IC, e.g., I2C Specification UM 10204, Rev. 03, Jun. 19, 2007, NXP Semiconductors), SPI (serial peripheral interface) and GPIO (general purpose input/output).